Conflict of Interest
by thecosmicwind
Summary: They were on two opposite ends of the legal spectrum - she arrested the scum of the Earth, he fought to help them walk free. When a case hits close to home, she sees a different side of him and suddenly, she's curious and wanting to help him. But with their jobs looming over them, they wonder if they can make it work or will the conflict of interest hinder their chances for love.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys.**

**So...my other story, Keeping Promises, is nearing its end. In the midst of writing that fic, I had an idea for another fic, but with a pairing I've barely ever written (apart from 1 one-shot a short while back). I love these two in real life of course; they have the most beautiful relationship. However, I wanted to try to write something about them in fanfic form, with their on screen personas.**

**So here I present, the prologue to my upcoming Langson fic, entitled 'Conflict of Interest'.**

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**Conflict of Interest**

**Prologue**

"I thought you didn't date lawyers." An amused smirk was on his lips as he gazed down at her. The remark was so out of the blue, causing her to roll her eyes as she stretched her arms over her head. The sheets covered her; hugging around her chest and slender frame. A single bronze leg peeped from under the crisp, cool, white fabric.

"I don't – not normally." She shrugged. She brought her arms down to hold the sheet, the other hand being used to brush the hair out of her eyes. He grabbed hold of her hand and moved it away from her face, before trailing his hand back up her arm and over her shoulder, up her neck before he was finally able to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch, a soft yet contented sigh escaping her lips as she looked up at him again. Extremely tall and handsome, with a hint of a five o'clock shadow and short, slightly shaven hair that gave him that charming, handsome, boy next door kind of look. He was covered by the sheet from the waist down, and protective, strong, muscular arms were draped around her back and over her waist.

And the kindness, the love, the fire – all was present in his beautiful green eyes as he looked at her, and she swallowed hard. This was something she refused to allow to happen, something that terrified her so deeply to the point that she was now fighting the urge to jump up and run away from this, away from _him_.

She wondered how the hell this happened. He had just been in their squad room probably a month and a half or so ago, defending one of the scumbags they had just arrested, and of course she had to maintain her professionalism despite her heart going crazy for the handsome lawyer. She had always seen him as the enemy, someone to run as far away from as she always felt that he was a sleazebag lawyer that could not be trusted. She was for the victims and was the one meant to put the bastards away. He, on the other hand, was the one who worked to help them walk free – even though that very, _very _rarely happened. Still, the two of them had always been on opposite ends of the legal spectrum. Despite him helping to acquit her of murder those years earlier, even though it was all one big set up, and despite him ultimately helping her through the adoption of her son, they had never been friends or anything because, as said, she _always _saw this man as the enemy.

So how did they end up like this? How have they now been sneaking around like this?

And how the hell was she starting to fall in love with him even though she told herself not to do so?

"Trevor."

"Hmm?" he mumbled, his lips brushing against his forehead. He placed a delicate kiss on her soft skin; she closed her eyes briefly before opening them to look at him again.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

_**And there we have it, the short prologue for my upcoming Langson fic. Please, let me know what you all think about this. Feedback would be greatly appreciated as I'm not too sure yet about it. So...thank you guys! Until next time xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So...now we begin the journey of Trevor Langan and Olivia Benson. This is the official first part of the story.**

**This first chapter is kind of just getting into the swing of things. It's set in current day, but Olivia is still good friends with Elliot and his family and so they're all familiar with Noah and all that. Please, just bear with me and sit tight. Trevor comes in a bit more in the second chapter; I promise you that.**

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**Conflict of Interest**

**Part 01**

_2 Months Earlier_

"Trevor Langan, here for the defense."

The annoying, deep, slightly arrogant voice of the sleazebag lawyer filtered through Olivia's ears as she glanced over her shoulder, spotting the tall frame of the tanned skin man wandering into the room. His green eyes were full of amusement and cockiness, something that made her want to punch a wall as she stood up.

"Should have known you'd slither in here eventually, Trevor." her brown eyes bore into his green ones as he stood over her. He gave a smirk before taking a seat beside the latest asshole they had collared before looking up at her again, "Could I have a few minutes alone with my client?"

Olivia simply muttered a 'whatever' before storming out of the interrogation room. She'd thought Trevor had changed sides when he helped with the adoption process of her son those years ago. Clearly she had been wrong as he still seemed to defend the pricks that her detectives brought into the squad room and he still had that arrogant look when he did. She always wanted to punch something when he came around, and today was no different; she wanted to knock him out.

"Knew he'd pop up soon." Fin grumbled as he leaned against the wall outside the interrogation room; he and Olivia now glancing into the room every now and then while Trevor was still talking to the perp.

"It was only a matter of time," Olivia rolled her eyes again before looking at her longtime colleague and friend, "Fin, can you go back and finish that interrogation once Langan is done talking? I need five."

"I was about to suggest you take five, so I got you baby girl." Fin replied. He saw Olivia as the younger sister he never had and had always been protective over her, and truthfully, he just wanted her to be alright. She'd had a rough few weeks, but he had her back and wouldn't let anyone take her down.

Olivia thanked him before heading back into her office. She grabbed her phone from her desk and headed back out, and after telling Carisi that she was gonna head up to the roof for a bit, she was off. She bolted out of the squad room and took the stairs up to the roof, deciding that it was best she take a minute alone before she snapped completely, something that definitely wasn't a good idea considering she really needed to keep it together for the sake of her squad.

As soon as the door to the roof opened and Olivia felt the cool, March breeze hit her face, she instantly felt like she could breathe again. She stepped out and closed the door behind her before making her way towards the tall edge of the roof, leaning her elbows against the concrete material as she looked out over the city.

She'd had a rough few weeks really. Being one of the only two female commanding officers in the NYPD meant One Police Plaza was on her back a lot, and these last few weeks had been no different. To make matters worse, their ADA was irritating her more than normal, and she'd had to pull in a bit too much time in this squad room over the last week as they were a detective down due to both of Amanda's children being sick which meant she was at home with them. She felt like she was losing her shit and she needed a vacation, and if they weren't a detective down while in the middle of a case, she would take one.

Perhaps her only pieces of stability were her six year old son – whom had thankfully stopped acting out after having had a little streak – and her best friend and his family. Noah kept her going on the days she felt like stopping, and her long time friend Elliot was just an adult she could talk to, someone that knew her well, when things became too much. She was glad that they'd stayed friends despite his retirement eight years earlier; she and Noah would often go over to have dinner with him and his wife and their last child that was still at home, and when all the kids were there, they took Noah along with him as if he was a little cousin or something. She was grateful for the friendship with a lovely family, and it was nice that she and Noah had them to turn to along with her squad.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she looked at the screen; speaking of her good friend:

_'Elliot: 12:22pm – Hey Lieutenant (lol), busy tonight or is it another 'order Chinese and drink wine' night?'_

_'12:23pm – Hey Grandpa lol...You already know it's Chinese and wine night; as is every night since I can't seem to get home before midnight. Why?'_

_'Elliot: 12:24pm – You and Noah should over for dinner; we'll set an extra place. All the kids are coming over for dinner anyway and the grandkids too, and Eli and Kathy miss you guys.'_

_'12:25pm – Just Eli and Kathy? Nice to know you don't miss us Stabler :P'_

_'Elliot: 12:26pm – I miss Noah too'_

_'12:27: WOW. The treatment I get from you people is shocking lol'_

_'Elliot: 12:28pm – Lol you know we miss you too Liv! What do ya say? Come over about 6 or 6:30?'_

Olivia thought for a second. Maybe it would be nice to have dinner with the Stabler clan tonight, especially since she and Noah hadn't seen them in a while. She took a deep breath, her fingers dancing across the screen as she replied.

_'12:29pm – Hmm...I think I can swing it. We'll be over around 6ish; thanks!'_

She slipped her phone into her back pocket then headed back inside. Just as she re-entered the squad room, she spotted Trevor walking out with their suspect in tow. He gave her a look; "Good to see you Lieutenant."

"Sucks to see you, counselor." she retorted. She shot a glare to their suspect before heading back into the squad room to see Carisi and Fin hard at work. They looked up when they saw her and Fin leaned back in his chair;

"Next move?"

She sighed. She didn't have an answer right now.

* * *

They chased a few more leads but by the end of the day, things had run cold. Around five-thirty, Olivia told them she was leaving for the evening and advised her detective and Sergeant not to stay too late. She called Elliot on her way home and told him that she was running a little late but that she and Noah would definitely be there soon, to which he replied that he and the others looked forward to seeing her. Once she arrived at home, she sent Lucy on her way and told Noah that they were going to see Elliot and Kathy and everyone for dinner, to which he was excited about as he always loved hanging out with the Stablers.

Around quarter past six, she and Noah were in the car and on their way out to Queens. Noah had changed into jeans and a grey shirt along with his sneakers and hoodie, while she had changed into a blue shirt with jeans and sneakers, and her leather jacket. She put some of her hair up in a clip and left most of it hanging down, and she wore a bit of make up to make herself look a little less sleep deprived. In the passenger seat of the car was a bottle of wine in a brown paper bag, something as a little treat from her, plus she had far too much wine in her apartment so one less bottle was a great thing.

About half an hour later, Olivia had parked along the street outside the Stabler household. She and Noah got out of the car, and she grabbed the bottle of wine and quickly locked the car before grabbing Noah's hand as they walked up the walkway and up to the front door of the house. She rang the bell and waited for a moment, only for her lips to curl into a smile when she saw the eldest of the Stabler children, thirty-four year old Maureen, answer the door. Greetings were shared between them, then Maureen led her to the kitchen, where Kathy was standing at the stove. She looked up when she heard them, and she smiled right away.

"Hey you two." She greeted. Noah dropped Olivia's hand and raced over to Kathy for a hug; "Hey little man; it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Aunt Kathy," he smiled up at her; "Where's Eli?"

"He's outside playing; you can go ahead." Kathy told him. Noah smiled and looked back at Olivia, who nodded her head as well. He thanked her and raced out the back door to the yard, leaving Olivia and Kathy to exchange a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for having us; he was about to combust when I told him we were coming over." Olivia explained before holding up the bottle of wine; "This is for dinner; I have way too much in my apartment sometimes."

"You know you guys are always welcome to come here, so it's no bother," Kathy smiled as she took the bottle of wine; "And thanks for this; you're a doll honestly."

"I try." Olivia smirked as they laughed together. Though the women had always had an unspoken competition between them – more so on Kathy's part as she was often jealous of the time Elliot and Olivia spent together – that was all water under the bridge now, especially after Olivia ultimately saved both Kathy and little Eli's life all those years ago on the day Eli was born. Over the last few years, they had formed a friendship between them. It wasn't the friendship like she still had with say Casey or Alex, but it was something and it was still great.

Olivia briefly went to the patio and poked her head outside to speak to the guys; Maureen's husband, Kathleen's fiancé, and Dickie, whom immediately hugged her as he always did. After chatting with them for a bit and looking over at the kids whom were outside playing, she headed back in and made her way through to the vast lounge where she was instantly greeted by the Stabler girls. It always warmed her heart to see them as she had watched them all grow into these exceptional women.

They chatted for a while and caught up on each other's lives; Olivia laughed at the stories the kids told her of what was going on and smiled at some pictures she was shown of the little ones. Elliot came in a short while later and immediately greeted Olivia with a big hug as they hadn't been able to hang out for a little while and so he was glad to see her. Kathy called the kids in after a while, and Olivia's heart warmed at the sight of Noah crashing into Elliot for a hug as he always loved seeing his _Uncle Elliot_, and of course Elliot always loved to see his little nephew. Her heart also warmed at the sight of his three grandchildren climbing onto him; a permanent reminder of how their lives had changed in such a beautiful way, how _he _had discovered the beauty of life beyond NYPD.

Despite still being in the NYPD, she was glad to have discovered that there was more to life as well.

They had dinner a short while later, and there was a lot of chatter and laughter around the table as they enjoyed the lovely meal that Kathy had prepared. There was something great about having dinner together like this; Olivia had always loved spending time with the family and of course, they had always loved having her around, even since they were younger. Despite there once being tension between her and Kathy, everything was alright now and Olivia felt a lot more comfortable being around. Her son had been welcomed and got along with everyone as well; it was beautiful.

Later in the night after dinner and dessert, the older kids had gone about their separate ways, Eli and Noah were playing video games and Kathy was relaxing. This left Elliot and Olivia to chat as they sat outside on the patio together. She was glad to still have Elliot to talk to and catch up with, and while she would always miss him as a partner at work, she was glad to still have him as her friend.

"Did you finally close that case you've been working?" He asked as they relaxed on the lounge chairs.

"Nope, ran out of leads and the asshole lawyered up," she rolled her eyes; "Langan came to defend the bastard of course."

"Course he did," Elliot let out a laugh, "You didn't punch him did you?"

"I walked away like the bigger person." She held her hands up, before laughing along with him as they could no longer keep straight faces. This was one special thing about their friendship; their ability to laugh about the smallest things. They shared a similar sense of humor and always had, and that's what drew them together all those years ago.

"So he's still defending the asshats of the world?" Elliot scoffed as he took a swig of his beer; "I thought he played for the good guys when he helped you adopt Noah and then defended you when the whole thing with that Porter chick popped up."

"I thought so too, but perhaps not," she shook her head and ran her hand over her face; "But yeah, he's defending the prick so we gotta get our shit together tomorrow to wipe that smug ass look off his face."

"Just slap it off…" there was a pause, then he spoke again; "You know, I used to think Langan had a thing for you."

Olivia scoffed as she looked over at him; "Don't make me vomit please."

They remained chatting for a while until Noah wandered outside to say that he was tired, to which Olivia figured they best head off so she could put him to bed and go to bed herself considering she had work in the morning. They headed inside and Elliot disposed of his empty beer bottle while she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her car keys. Kathy popped downstairs to say goodbye and give both her and Noah a peck on the cheek, then Elliot sweetly walked them outside to her car. He helped Noah into the car before giving him a fist bump.

"Baseball game with me and Eli this weekend right?" He smiled.

"Right," Noah nodded before giving him a quick hug; "Night night Uncle Elliot!"

"Goodnight buddy." Elliot smiled. He then closed the door before coming around to Olivia's side as she rolled down the window.

"Behave yourself will ya? I know how you can get without me around to keep you in line." He joked. She rolled her eyes as an amused smirk broke out into her lips as she looked at him.

"You keep me in line? That's rich…" she reached out and did their handshake thing they had made up during the early years of their partnership; "We still on for lunch on Friday?"

"Of course; that's our tradition and it's your week to buy," he smirked at the scowl on her face before rubbing her shoulder; "Alright get outta here; text me when you get home."

"I will do." She replied. She slipped into her car and started the engine, then after a final wave, she peeled away from the curb to head back into Manhattan.

* * *

**_Well, this is the first chapter of what will be a Langson fic. I know this first chapter isn't Langson, but just...hang on and sit tight, it's coming. Anyway, leave some feedback and all that, and the next part will be up soon. Until next time xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends.**

**Thank you for your lovely comments on the first part of the fic. I really appreciate your kindness, especially as this is a new pairing for me. This is another small chapter, just easing us into it. It's a long day for the 1-6, and Olivia gets confused when she sees a rather protective side of Trevor. Maybe he isn't such an asshole after all?**

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**Conflict of Interest**

**Part 02**

The next morning brought clouds and rain over the city of New York, much to Olivia's dismay as that only put a damper on her mood. She dragged herself out of bed when her alarm went off at its normal hour, then she went about the normal morning routine. She put the coffee on so that it would brew, then she got Noah up so that he could shower and get ready for the day. While he was showering, she went into her own bathroom and took her time under the hot spray of water that rained from her shower, then she dressed in her work attire – fitted black skinny trousers, a grey v-neck shirt, her black heeled boots, and a black blazer. She applied a bit of makeup to her naturally glowing, bronzed skin – really to hide the bags under her eyes that came with not sleeping much, and she swept her glossy, highlighted brunette locks up into a ponytail. She clipped the gun and badge to her belt, then moved through the apartment to her kitchen area. Noah was already sitting at the breakfast bar and she made him a bowl of cereal before fixing herself a cup of coffee. They chatted as they enjoyed their breakfast and Olivia signed a couple things that every parent seemed to always have to sign, then after grabbing their things, they were out the door.

She dropped him off at school – and hugged him and promised she'd call him when she knew he was home from school – then she began driving towards the precinct. On the way there, she stopped at a coffee shop to grab some coffees as she'd promised Fin and Carisi that she would bring some. She retrieved her wallet from her bag, then headed into the small shop. Luckily the line wasn't too long, which meant she wouldn't be waiting long and would get to work on time, which would be great as she didn't exactly need to be any later than normal today.

The line moved quickly, and it wasn't long before Olivia reached the front. She sprouted off the coffee orders and paid the barista behind the counter, then stepped aside to wait. As she stood there and dropped a text to Fin to let him know she would be there soon with the coffee, she was unaware that she had been spotted, and unaware that a certain tall defense attorney was now making his way over to her.

"Didn't know this was your regular coffee hangout too, Lieutenant."

She looked up from her phone, and her eyes instantly narrowed at the sight of Trevor Langan, whom was looking back at her with a friendly smile and a pair of shimmering green eyes. She eyed him for a second and scoffed, shaking her head as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

"It's not; just my turn to bring some coffee," she folded her arms across her chest, "What do you want?"

"Didn't know I needed a reason to come say hello to you."

"You didn't exactly say hello."

"My apologies," he chuckled before nodding at her again; "Good morning, Lieutenant Benson."

She rolled her eyes yet again, but before she could respond anymore, the barista captured her attention as she handed over a drink tray with the coffees. Olivia thanked her before brushing past Trevor, who followed her with his eyes and spoke again;

"Nice to see you, Olivia."

She ignored him and made her way to her car. It was going to be another day of chasing down the scum of the earth that roamed this city and she was not at all in the mood for it.

* * *

The day had actually gone quite well. Amanda had returned to work which meant they weren't quite as short staffed as they had been as she helped take some of the load off. The squad had also managed to follow some solid leads and managed to gather enough evidence to connect their suspect from the previous day with the rape case they had been working, which led to that being closed by mid-afternoon, and which also meant that Olivia was able to wipe that smug look of Trevor Langan's face which, of course, made her feel great inside.

However, by the time the evening rolled around, all hell seemed to break loose again.

A kid was snatched from a car that was parked outside a bodega; a five-year-old African-American boy with brown eyes, snatched while his aunt had rushed inside the store for a mere few moments to grab something. Olivia and Fin went to speak with the aunt, while Amanda and Carisi along with other uniformed officers canvased the area and helped with the search. The aunt was unable to give any valuable information and pleaded with the detectives to find her nephew, and Olivia told her they would do all they could do before she and Fin left to head back to the precinct.

The rest of the evening was spent working tip lines and chasing every lead and tip that could lead them to the missing child, yet they continued to turn up empty every time which was starting to worry them. With each passing hour, they knew the window of finding the child alive was growing increasingly narrow, but they knew they had to do all they could. The only solid lead they had came from the surveillance cameras from a restaurant across from the bodega, which showed a grey van pull up to the store around the time of the abduction before speeding off some seconds later.

Night rolled around and they knew that they were racing against the clock, which meant that they would be at the precinct all night chasing leads. After becoming fed up with flicking through case records for any similar cold cases that were significant to the area where the boy went missing, Olivia pushed herself up from her desk. She needed to get outside for some air before her head exploded. She was already irritated because she had to be here working all night which meant she couldn't go home and tuck Noah in, and though Noah luckily understood and was perfectly content with having Lucy there, she still felt awful.

She sighed to herself and slipped on her blazer before making her way out into her squad room; "I'm making a run to the bodega; anyone want coffee or snacks?"

Carisi declined but Amanda and Fin immediately wrote down what they wanted and whipped out some money. Olivia took their money and their papers, then headed out of the squad room.

The small bodega was only a block away and luckily it wasn't raining, so Olivia walked the block to the store where she would be getting the snacks and coffee from. She talked to Noah during the short walk and told him that she loved him and said goodnight, and he told her goodnight as well and told her to be careful, which she promised to do. She hung up as she slipped into the store, and she did a quick sweep to see who or what was around; the cashier was behind the counter simply scrolling through his phone, and a couple teenagers were in grabbing snacks and something to drink. She moved through the store and picked up a few snacks for herself along with everything Fin and Amanda had requested, while taking a few breaths as she tried to clear her head a bit from this case they were working.

"Olivia."

She looked up from the array of gummy treats, only to raise an eyebrow when she saw David Haden – the Executive Assistant District Attorney – approaching her. As if the night couldn't get any worse, she was now being approached by her ex-boyfriend, whom she hadn't seen in years now, a guy she had split up with as their jobs hindered them from pursuing a relationship.

"Hi counselor; long time no see," she picked up a package of sour gummy words; "Last I heard, you moved the Florida no?"

"Yeah I did, I'm just in New York visiting some family," he replied; "I've kept up with you though; you've been through it but managed to do well for yourself…" He nodded at the badge on her hip; "Lieutenant."

"Ah yeah, it's been an eventful few years that's for sure," she grabbed some more things and gave him a tight-lipped smile; "Well, it was nice to see you; take care." She began to walk away, and she hoped that maybe he'd take a hint and just not talk to her as she wasn't in the mood tonight for lengthy conversations.

"What's got you out on your own at this hour?"

Clearly, he didn't take hints.

"Work; I just happen to be making a snack and coffee run." She replied, giving him another tight lipped – and clearly forced – smile.

"Oh, you're still working?" he wondered.

"Yep." She nodded. She then made her way to the counter and impatiently tapped her foot as now she just wanted to get out of the store. There were a couple people ahead of her; a couple people who seemed to be buying snacks and cigarettes. She prayed that David hadn't followed her as she really wasn't in the mood to be friendly tonight.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear that," she cursed to herself when she heard him behind her again, then rolled her eyes to herself when she heard him speak again; "So…um…I was thinking, maybe after you close your case you're working, perhaps I could take you for a celebratory dinner? Celebrate you closing whatever the case is, and we can catch up."

_Was this prick serious right now?_

She looked over her shoulder at him, giving him another one of those forced smiles; "Um…no thanks."

"Are you sure?" he reached over, placing a hand on her bicep; "I know a great Italian spot on fifty-fourth, and I know you love Italian."

"I'm flattered, but no."

"But wh-"

"I believe the lady said no, so leave her be."

Olivia looked up; Trevor Langan had come into the store and was now standing there before them. She groaned to herself and rolled her eyes as she moved to place her things on the counter and sprouted off coffee orders as well. This night was a load of shit.

"I think she can speak for herself." David piped up, glaring at the tall man.

'_Why God? Why?' _she was thinking to herself. She was glad that no one else was in the store and that the cashier didn't seem to be bothered, but she still didn't need Trevor Langan of all people speaking up to protect her.

"I know she can, but she already told you no – so leave her alone." Trevor's voice was deep and rather intimidating, and Olivia couldn't lie and say that it didn't send a chill down her spine.

It was a moments later when David grumbled to himself before leaving the store. Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head, but jumped when Trevor placed a hand on her shoulder; "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she brushed his hand off, "You can go now; I'm good."

"Think I'll stick around," He looked over his shoulder to look outside; "You aren't walking home alone in the dark, are you?"

Olivia eyed him for a second, before shaking her head; "No…I'm walking the block back to the precinct because I'm technically still working." She held her hand up when he opened his mouth; "I have a gun and I've taken more self defense training than I care to discuss; I can protect myself."

"Please, let me walk you back to the precinct at least?" Trevor asked. Olivia simply squinted at him in disbelief, but before she could speak again, she was distracted by the cashier placing the coffees on the counter and explaining that he had written on the cups to show which coffee was which. Olivia sorted out everything and explained that it was to be rang as three separate transactions, and the cashier nodded before ringing up the items. She could feel Trevor hovering as she paid the three separate tabs, and he still remained as she took the bags and took the tray with the coffees. She gave a brief smile to the tall defense attorney, but he stopped her by placing his hand on her arm.

"I don't mind walking you back." He told her.

"I'm fine, Trevor, really," she nodded at him as she walked towards the door; "Go…do whatever you were gonna do."

"I'm walking you back, and that's final." He told her as he took the tray of coffees for her. Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Trevor had already pushed open the door. She rolled her eyes and walked outside, and Trevor walked along side her pocket. Olivia noticed that he was dressed rather athletic like; joggers, sneakers, and a t-shirt underneath a hoodie that was left open. She tried not to stare, but the way the shirt hugged his muscular arms and torso sent shivers down her spine. She was grateful that it was dark so that he couldn't see the way her cheeks had flushed, and she quickly looked away as they continued walking.

"What are you doing out at this hour anyway?" she asked as she broke the silence that had settled over them. She knew it was well after ten, and he didn't look like he had just come from work or anything.

"I was at the gym," he nodded his head, and she looked around only to nod when she saw the gym that was across the street from the bodega, "Was gonna stop in for a coffee when I saw Haden talking to you, and I could tell you were uncomfortable."

"You didn't need to save me." She told him.

"Well just think of it as me stopping an asshole from clearly harassing you," he spoke as they crossed over onto the block where the precinct was, "Why are you out by yourself anyway?"

"Because I needed to get out of that precinct before I lost my shit."

"Case with the missing kid, huh?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed. She thanked him as he held the door open for her, then she took the tray of coffees from him; "I got it from here."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, so he gave her a timid smile as he scratched the back of his neck; "Okay; well…I'll see you um…around."

While confused why he seemed to be hovering, Olivia chose not to delve into the reasons why he seemed to be adamant on walking with her. She simply nodded and told him to get home safe, before stepping into the elevator and headed up to the squad room. As she stepped off of the elevator and rounded the corner, she saw the room in a cluster with phones ringing off the hook, detectives and other personnel running around, and her main detectives and Sergeant were all grabbing their coats.

"What's going on?" she asked as she rushed back into the room.

"The van that the kid was in has been spotted; it's in an abandoned lot." Fin explained. Olivia quickly put down the snacks and coffees, before rushing out of the squad room with her colleagues as Fin continued to fill her in on things.

It was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

**_Whew another chapter finished. So...Olivia's a little confused by Trevor isn't she? Stick with me guys; you'll learn soon enough that Trevor Langan has another side...a side that he wants Olivia Benson to see. For now, please leave some feedback for me and all that. It's greatly appreciated. Until next time xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I'm finally back with a Langson update. My apologies for the delay; I just wanted to make sure this next post was well written and edited before posting. I hope you're all enjoying it so far.**

**Please enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**Conflict of Interest**

**Part 03**

The apartment was too big and too quiet – as usual.

Trevor Langan – big shot defense attorney – hated being alone in this place. It had been quiet and lonely for about two years now. That was probably why he tried to limit his time in this apartment; he spent a lot of time at work and after work, he'd go to the gym or go out to eat. On occasion, he would go over to his brother's house in Jersey and stay there until late in the night, just to limit the time he spent in this huge, quiet apartment.

He sighed to himself as he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The television was on but he wasn't listening; it was there for company really, bit of noise to not make things seem so quiet and weird. He thought back to how much life had changed for him in the past couple years.

His career continued to go from strength to strength. As much has he hated defending those low life scum bags that the Manhattan Special Victims Unit seemed to catch, that was where the money seemed to be. He did enjoy being a lawyer; he loved arguing in court and trying to one up whoever was on the prosecution – that was fun. He had made more money than he knew what to do with in one lifetime, he had a family that supported his career, he had good friends. He could travel the world, eat at the nicest places, buy the most expensive clothing – anything.

But, none of it really mattered when he had no one to share this beautiful thing called life with. He had been all by himself for the last couple years, struggling to pick up the pieces left by a devastating blow to his personal life. He hadn't known how he would go on, but slowly and surely, he was learning to move on and to open himself up again.

And he was also starting to notice how beautiful the brunette Lieutenant within the Special Victims Unit was.

He had known her for many years now. Olivia Benson – the badass to the perps, yet the heart and voice for the victims, and the queen of ever-changing hair. He had to admit, only she could pull off any hairstyle and look extremely beautiful; he had noticed that years ago when he first met her while she still had a pixie haircut. They hadn't ever really been too close; he always swooped in to defend whatever piece of shit that had been picked up by her and her now former partner. He had even swooped in and defended her when she was wrongfully accused of murdering someone, and they seemed to reach a common ground when he represented Noah and helped her with adopting him. Even last year when Shelia Porter had come out of nowhere and swooped in to try and vacate the adoption, he swooped in to keep her and Noah covered and to keep them together. She had stopped scowling at him so much and had even started to give him smiles.

That was, until he started popping in to defend the pieces of shit that she and her squad still picked up.

Despite their differences, he had always admired her work and always thought that she was an incredibly strong woman with a good head on her shoulders. She was all heart and soul, hidden behind tight pants and fitted blouses and heels and glossy brunette locks. He noticed that her brown eyes sparkled like the light of a thousand candles, and she had a smile that could light up a room – one he had seen from a distance when she had been smiling at Fin one day after court, yet one that still lit up his heart in a way he had never imagined. Recently she was scowling or narrowing her gaze at him, and he knew she saw him as the enemy again but he wanted to prove her wrong. He wanted to show her that what she saw in court was not at all what was seen outside of a court room. He wondered if he had showed her that tonight, when he stopped David Haden from bothering her and when he walked her back to the precinct. He just wanted to show her that he was different, but he supposed that should start with actually asking her out – maybe?

He sighed to himself and rolled over onto his front, curling his arms under his pillow. Maybe one day he would work up the nerve to ask her to dinner or something.

But for now, all he could do was talk to her whenever he saw her, and dream about her on the nights when he wished and hoped that she was right there beside him.

* * *

The next day brought sunshine and blue skies, a far cry from the previous day that had been plagued with clouds, rain, and cold temperatures. Trevor was up at his normal time, and he went about his normal routine; a nice shower, shaving, brushing his teeth, before he finally then was dressing in the crispest black suit with a white shirt and grey tie. After slipping on his shoes and packing up his briefcase with everything he needed for the day, he finally left and headed into the downtown portion of the city where his law offices were.

The day passed rather smoothly; he went about answering calls in the morning in regard to upcoming cases, and he worked on some paperwork. He ventured out every now and then to hit some of the precincts and speak with some clients that needed defending, but for the most part, the day was smooth. He found himself thinking about Olivia as the day rolled on and he wondered how she was doing. She looked tired the night before and he just wondered if they had managed to close their case yet as he wanted her to get home and get some rest.

It was around noon when he was in the break room with his law partner, Clark Henshall, and another colleague, Dave, when another one of their law colleagues, Sarah, came bursting into the room with; "Did you guys hear about the shooting at the Lake Hudson Apartments?"

The three men shook their heads their heads as they paused from eating their lunch. She came in and grabbed the remote, thus bringing the flat screen television to life; "Manhattan SVU had been looking for a missing boy, and they seemed to have found him maybe, but something happened and there was a shootout – one of the squad members was injured."

"Damn, that's wild." Clark remarked.

Trevor was silent. The color had drained from his face and fear had settled in the pit of his stomach. _Olivia _was the commanding officer of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. _Olivia _was part of this unit that had been looking for this missing boy. _Olivia _was the only CO he knew that would never sit behind her desk all day.

Which meant that _Olivia _had been involved in the shooting.

"Do they know who was injured?" Dave asked. Sarah shook her head as they continued looking at the news. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a bulletin came in.

_"And we have just learned that the police officer injured in the shooting was Lieutenant Olivia Benson, commanding officer of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit…"_

An image of Olivia flashed across the screen. It was an image of her in her dress shirt and tie, with her badge and decorations clipped to her chest. Some of her glossy brunette locks were clipped back from her face while the other flowed down her back and spilled over her shoulders, and she had the most adorable smile on her face while her eyes sparkled.

He wasn't even sure he heard much else other. He grabbed his things and rushed out of the room, leaving his colleagues to wonder what was up with him. He couldn't explain things to them now; he just wanted to get to the hospital and see that Olivia was alright.

She would probably hurl an insult once she saw him. She would probably be confused as to why he was even there. Hell, her whole squad would probably be confused.

But he needed to see her.

* * *

The ride to Mercy was quick – perhaps because Trevor seemed to break a few speed laws as he sped down the street to the famed New York hospital. He rushed inside and looked around, before running towards the waiting area when he spotted the familiar sergeant and detectives hanging around in the empty waiting room.

"Sergeant Tutuola," he caught the attention of the man as well as the two detectives whom were dotted around in their NYPD emblazoned jackets; "I um…I heard about the shooting, wanted to see how Lieutenant Benson was doing."

He felt his ears burning at the confused expressions that had come from Fin, but the seasoned officer answered him regardless of whatever he was thinking "She's being checked out by doctors now but we're hanging back until we can see her; doctor said it looks fine and like nothing too serious but they just needed to do a few x-rays and all that just to be sure."

Trevor nodded, before sitting down on one of the chairs. He busied himself by looking at his phone, but he didn't miss the look of confusion that was shared between the three squad members. He knew he really had no place here because according to this unit, he was definitely the enemy, but he just couldn't not leave. He needed to know how Olivia was doing. He needed to know that she was okay.

"Fin, where's Liv?!"

He knew that voice. Oh shit.

He looked up just as Elliot Stabler rushed in, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt with a badge around his neck from the NYPD academy, where he was an instructor. He watched the scene before him, and for a moment, was grateful that Elliot hadn't noticed him yet.

"Man, you need to calm down."

"I need you to tell me where my best friend is," Elliot burst out, "Kathy text to tell me about the shooting, then you text to tell me but told me not to worry. Where is Olivia?"

"Okay, calm down," Fin stood up and pushed him to sit down, "Listen, Liv took a couple bullets but her vest caught them, it's just a case of checking to make sure she wasn't hit hard enough for any internal injuries; relax."

"Dammit man." Elliot ran his hand down his face, before looking up properly. He gave a head nod to Amanda and Carisi, but he froze when he caught sight of Trevor, whom was sitting there playing with his phone. Trevor gave him a small wave and head nod, but Elliot had narrowed his gaze at him and was clearly wondering what was going on.

"Langan, what the hell are you doing here?".

"He came to check on Liv, can you believe it?" Fin remarked, shooting Trevor a look before looking back at Elliot. Elliot looked over at Fin before looking back at Trevor again. Trevor could practically see the wheels turning in Elliot's head as he stared at him with a skeptical look on his face. The blue eyed man said nothing, however, and instead muttered something unintelligible under his breath before looking at the ground again, waiting for any news.

They had all probably been there for about an hour when finally, the doctor came around the corner; "Who's here for Olivia Benson?"

Everyone stood up, including Trevor. The tall man felt out of place standing up for her, but remained standing anyway as he and the others listened to the doctor explain what was going on. The doctor explained that Olivia was fine for the most part other than a minor rib fracture, another bruised rib and a small bruise on her torso. They all breathed a sigh of relief, even Trevor, and they were even more relieved when the doctor told them that they could go visit her. Elliot immediately jumped to visit her, as did Fin.

Trevor wasn't surprised. Those two and Olivia had always been like a golden trio of the SVU, and her and Elliot alone, they were an unbelievable pair. He would hang back; he'd go see her after the others had seen her.

Carisi shooed both Elliot and Fin away before sitting back in his seat. After shooting a final glance at Trevor, he flicked his gaze back to the ground again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bright white room, Olivia Benson was sitting on the side of the bed, buttoning her blouse back up while thinking to herself.

Damn near thirty years on the force and this was the first time she had _ever _been shot. Of course, it was all in the name of saving a child, but something about being shot shook her up. She was lucky to only have minor injuries, but she knew that had her vest not been on, it could have been a lot worse. Hell, she might have been carried out in a body bag had she not had that vest on.

'_A couple more centimeters and you'd be buying a pine box.'_

She shuddered at the last time she had come so close to death; the result of a slash to the neck from that sadistic freak Gitano. Still, _that _didn't freak her out like being shot had been. She could have so easily been hurt worse, and then Noah wouldn't have her anymore, and…

She felt sick. She picked up the cup of water that the nurse had brought in and took a couple small sips to calm her nerves.

The door burst open and she flicked her gaze to the two figures that had walked in; Fin and Elliot. She was confused as to why Elliot was there, but she barely had time to get her question out when he rushed over and engulfed her in a huge hug. She groaned at the contact as she was still in pain, but she squeezed him slightly before pulling away so that Fin could hug her too.

"I'm fine." She immediately told them both.

"Rib fracture and bad bruising is _not _fine, Liv," Fin sat down beside her on the bed while Elliot took the chair at her bedside, "Damn girl, you sure know how to scare us."

"Oh my God," Olivia rolled her eyes before looking over at Elliot, who was staring intently at her; "And why are you here? Go back to work; I'm fine."

"I get texts saying that my best friend is shot; you know damn well I'm not staying at work," he told her before continuing, "I'm just glad you're alive, partner; but what the hell? Damn near thirty years on the force and now you're getting shot, what the hell Benson?"

"Shit happens, but I'm totally fine – I just need to take it easy." She assured him. She then looked between them both and have them reassuring smiles before repeating yet again; "I am fine."

"You drive us insane, woman." Fin groaned. Olivia gave them an adorable smile, before looking between them both. She could see that they wanted to say something else, and for a moment, she was worried that the doctor had told them something that he didn't tell her.

"Guys, what is it?" she asked, looking between them both.

The two men exchanged a glance, before Fin spoke up; "So…Langan is in the waiting room, waiting to see you."

Olivia's brow furrowed in confusion and she sighed, wincing slightly as she replied; "For what?"

"Apparently wants to check on you." Elliot replied.

"Again, I ask – for what?" she rolled her eyes, "He's really starting to weird me out."

"What do you mean, baby girl?" Fin wondered.

Olivia paused to take a sip of water before explaining;

"I mean…okay so yesterday morning when I stopped to get the coffees, he was there and he talked to me, like tried to have an actual conversation. And then last night when I went to the bodega to get our snacks and stuff, David Haden tried to ask me out and I kept turning him down, and suddenly Trevor appears again and basically tells him to back off. He even walked me back to the precinct until I told him I had it and was fine." She shrugged, rolling her eyes as she looked between them both; "He's just…I don't know; it's weird."

There was silence for a moment, then Fin smirked; "Sounds like a crush if you ask me, and perhaps he think since he helped you with Noah, he can make a move."

"I told her the other night that I thought he had a thing for her," Elliot grunted before looking over at Olivia; "Seriously though, say the word and I'll knock him out."

"Calm down," she playfully glared at him before rolling her eyes and flopping back against the blankets; "I doubt Langan has a crush or something on me. Maybe he heard and just wanted to check in, though really he could have just called."

"You want us to throw his ass out of here?" Fin asked.

"You know we'll do it." Elliot added.

Olivia laughed a bit though groaned when she felt the pain in her rib area; "No…it's fine. He can come in after Amanda and Carisi do."

"Make him sweat." Elliot smirked, earning a laugh from them all yet again.

Fin stayed for a bit for a little bit before leaving, and he hugged her and told her he'd call her to check on her later on. After he left, Amanda and Carisi joined Elliot in the room as they wanted to make sure their boss was alright and to tell her that half the department was looking for the guy who snatched the little boy they'd rescued, then they headed out as well. As she and Elliot continued to talk after the two detectives had gone, a doctor came in and told Olivia that she was free to go home as everything had come back normal and fine, but that she was told to take the following day off and the weekend, and that while she was free to return to work on Monday, she needed to take it easy. She thought about arguing but decided against it. It was too painful to even move around too much so she definitely would take a day off and some desk duty.

Shortly after the doctor left, Elliot stood up to tell her he was going to pull his car around so that he could take her home. She nodded and thanked him as he left the room, then she slowly reached down and grabbed her boots to pull on. She heard the door open and she looked up, her eyes widening at the sight.

In the doorway stood the tall defense attorney, Trevor Langan.

There was concern etched across his features, and Olivia couldn't stop herself from giving him a raised eyebrow; "I heard you've been out there waiting to see me. Why?"

"I just…I heard on the news that you were shot, and I wanted to see if you were okay," Trevor stammered slightly as he came around and sat on the chair beside her bed; "How are you feeling – considering…?"

"I feel like I've been hit with a baseball bat or something," she rolled her eyes before continuing; "I'm fine really, Trevor, and I do appreciate your concern, but you don't have to stay; I know you have work to do, you've practically missed half the day waiting to see me anyway, so go back to work."

"It's fine, it was a slow day anyway," he immediately held his hand up before continuing; "Do you need any help with anything?"

Olivia was confused by his behavior, but she tried not to let it show; "No…I'm fine. I can move, I just need to take it easy."

"How long are you out of commission?" He asked.

"I'm off tomorrow and the weekend, free to return on Monday but I'm on desk duty," she rolled her eyes before looking towards the door as it opened; "Hey…got the car and stuff?"

Elliot Stabler nodded his head as he made his way over with a pink duffel bag in his hand; "Yeah, closest spot to the door." He then looked over at Trevor and gave a short nod; "You harassing my partner?"

Trevor let out a small laugh as he shook his head; "Never that." He then stood up before looking back at Olivia again; "Um…I'm glad you're alright."

"I am too," she paused for a second then spoke again; "Thank you again for coming by to check on me, that was really nice of you."

Trevor gave her a smile and bid both her and Elliot farewell before leaving. He sighed to himself as he made his way out to his car, and he rest his head against the steering wheel once he had slipped into the driver's seat.

He was just so fucking thankful that she was okay.

* * *

**_And here we go, another one-shot finished. It's starting off a little slow I know, but you'll see soon enough. For now, leave some feedback and such. Thank you all for the support! Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
